His Kids
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Gibbs reflects on a question he gets asked pretty regularly only this time his answer is slightly different. My 50th story! ONESHOT! COMPLETE!


It was a simple question really and one that he got asked often but this time he truly thought about it.

"Agent Gibbs do you have any children?"

His usual response was had and if they asked he'd tell them about Kelly and if not he'd leave it at that. He didn't want to look like one of those people who never was able to move on from their tragedy even if he felt that some days. On that day however when a kid from Georgetown who was interning with another team asked he really thought about the question.

There was Kelly his real child the little girl who was tragically taken from him along with her mother in the middle of his last deployment.

Then there were the others.

Tony the stereotypical big brother. The jock who wasn't the best student but despite what he and others thought was far from stupid and smarter than he thought but so much was hidden. He was the joker always pranking and teasing his siblings but the second someone else even thought about bullying them they were sorry.

Then came McGee the nerdy younger brother. The honor roll golden boy who always had to be told not to rub his smarts into people's faces and that just because they weren't as smart as he was didn't mean they were stupid. He was the one Gibbs had to worry about the least though. He was the one with the more submissive personality where his brother and sisters loved the spotlight he was happiest just fading into the background.

Abby was next the oldest sister and not so secretly dad's favorite. She could get away with anything but was a good kid who never really pushed the limits. She had McGee's brains and Tony's youthful innocence. Not to mention the energy of ten normal people. Most saw her as odd but to her family she was normal.

Ziva was the exotic adopted youngest child. Who everybody treated like she was flesh and blood now though at first she was treated poorly because they resented her for coming and changing the family. She was the tough one who nobody wanted to make angry. She was also Vance's favorite and he was hard to please so anytime anything was needed they sent her over.

There was also Kate another tragic loss. She had been killed by Ziva's half-brother right before Ziva came. The team didn'y know what happened with Ziva the night Ari died and Gibbs intended to keep it that way. She had been a ood Christian girl like Abby and like Abby she did have a bit of a wild streak. Winning a wet t-shirt contest once. Though she had matured more and was more conservative personally and politically then the others. Everyone missed herl.

"Yes I have six." Gibbs replied.

"Oh they must keep you busy." The intern replied.

That night he reflected on the rest of his family.

Ducky his wise older brother he could always count on and who seemed to always be able to keep his nieces and nephews in line. He had a million stories. He sometimes spoiled the team when Gibbs wasn't around and would always defend them when Gibbs went too far.

Jimmy was Ducky's son and his nephew. He was geeky like McGee and Abby but had the same relationship with Tony that Gibbs had with Ducky though he was a little afraid of Ziva. He both idolized and feared Gibbs. he was a good kid even though he was so awkward.

As for Vance well he was the crabby next door neighbor who always complained about the kids especially Tony. Gibbs had hated him at first and wished he'd go away but now they had an understanding. Especially after the recent tragedy in his life. The loss of his wife Jackie. The kids had lost some of their prejudices against him as well and even formed friendships with his kids.

**A/N: First I know this isn't what I normally write but I wanted to do something special for my 50****th**** story and this has been in my head for a while now. Secondly sorry about not updating "New Life" but I was a little writers blocked last night. I have some ideas now but didn't have time to write them well if you know what I mean. This just sort of flowed. New Life will be updated Friday through and The Hardest Part should be as well no later than Saturday. Pleas review and thanks for reading especially those who have followed me all along. **


End file.
